


Things I Can't Have

by Healy



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Lucca doesn't know what she wants.





	Things I Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



“Haha! Nice shot, Crono!” Marle said, grabbing his hand. They stayed like this after the battle, laughing and teasing each other, while Lucca hung back, sulking.

_There’s no logical reason to feel this bad!_ thought Lucca. _Marle’s a nice girl; she’ll make Crono very happy. A-and it’s not like I think of him that way, either._ But no matter how hard she thought, she still felt… awful.

Suddenly, Marle put a hand on Lucca’s shoulder. “You okay? You’ve been… quiet.”

“I’m—fine. Just… feeling lonely.”

“Aww, don’t be lonely!” Marle answered. “You’re with us now, right?”

Lucca smiled. “I guess.”


End file.
